Ice Doesn't Last Forever
by catstiel
Summary: A new State Alchemist, who just so happens to be Roy's younger sister, is transferred to Central Command at a dangerous time. Crappy summary, crappy title, please read and review! HavocOC
1. CH 1

**Full Summary: **A new alchemist, who just so happens to be Roy's little sister, is transferred to Central Command at an inconvenient time. Scar is back in Central and in an attempt to protect State Alchemists the military assigns every alchemist with a body guard. Veronica Mustang just so happens to be partnered up with Lieutenant Jean Havoc.

**A/N: **I'm really happy with this so far! :D I hope you guys are too. I've had the idea for Veronica Mustang for a while now, I just couldn't put it into words. But I finally did, as you can see bellow. Please review!

* * *

><p>Veronica Mustang strides through the hall of Central Command, on her way to her brother's office. The office, by now, would probably be next to empty. Hopefully Roy, or maybe Riza, will be there because she really needs someone to talk to. Plus they were the <em>only <em>people in Central, besides Furher Bradley, that she knew personally. Her strides become shorter and her shoulders began to fall. What exactly did she want to talk about? Today was the anniversary of her parents' deaths and since the age of 18 Roy had refused to speak about them. Shaking her head, she turns around unexpectedly and bumps into someone. Veronica falls backwards, landing straight on her bottom.

"I am so sorry." She jumps up hurriedly and brushes herself off in a fluster.

"Oh, it's my fault." The man who bumped into her says and stands up himself. Seeing her military uniform he looks her up and down. "Did you just get transferred here?" He questions her.

"Just today, actually," She answers as she finishes wiping of her uniform. She jumps, realizing this man might be a higher rank then her.

"I'm 1st Lieutenant Jean Havoc," He smiles and extends his hand.

"I'm State Alchemist Veronica Mustang," She shakes his hand firmly as his facial expression changes.

"Mustang? State Alchemist? You're not related to Colonel Roy Mustang are you?"

"Roy didn't tell you guys about me? What a jerk. I knew he wouldn't. I bet Riza would have but he probably told her not to and— " Veronica stops talking as she realizes the Lieutenant is still confused. "He really didn't tell anyone about me, did he?" Veronica's shoulders fall slightly as she lets out a long sigh.

"I don't see why he'd be embarrassed or anything, you're quite beautiful. I mean—uhhh—I've heard quite a lot about you actually. You're the Ice Alchemist right?" Jean tries to recover from his blunder, but utterly fails. "Can I show you to the Colonel's office?"

"Please do." Veronica laughs slightly. Maybe getting transferred to Central wouldn't be so bad after all.

**_- Roy's office -_**

"Colonel," Riza says as she approaches Roy's desk.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Roy says nonchalantly, not looking away from his paper.

"I'd like to request leave, sir."

"What's the o—"

"ROY MUSTANG!" The door to his office slams open and his raging little sister with a startled Jean are standing in the door way. "How _dare_ you not tell your officers that I'm transferring to Central. You _jerk_!" She points her finger at him with a small glare, but he simply stares at him.

"Your worse the Fullmetal, Ronni." Roy simply laughs at her. Veronica sighs and walks up to his desk.

"State Alchemist Veronica Mustang reporting for duty, _sir_." She salutes him stubbornly.

"At least I'll salute you, Fullmetal would never stoop that low." She sticks her tongue out at her older brother. He rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at her in response. The two didn't really notice, but all the officers in the room were staring at them with the most confused look you could ever see on someone's face. No one had ever seen the Colonel act as such.

"_W_ell ,_Colonel_, any assignments for me on my first day?" Veronica crosses her arms and gives her brother a stern look.

"Nope, no assignments for now. You can go home."

"WHAT?" Veronica's eyes twitches with annoyance, "I haven't had an assignment since I left the Brigs and that's only because Olivia likes to use my Alchemy to her advantage." Roy, once again, finds himself laughing at his sister.

"You just got here yesterday, did you not? You haven't even packed yet, have you?"

"Yes and no," She grumbles, hating that Roy is _actually _treating her like a little sister.

"Lieutenant Havoc, I would like you to escort my sister home and make _sure_ she actually unpacks. She's been transferred five times in the past week and we're going to make sure that she stays here this time." Roy looks around at everyone as he gives his orders. Everyone nods in response and Veronica simply stands there with a solemn look on her face. Every place she's been, besides Brigs, she's gotten into a whole mess of trouble by putting her nose where it doesn't belong. "Now, LT, I expect you can escort my sister home. Can I trust you to get her home safe?"

"I don't need an escort, broth—" Veronica tries to protest

"Scar is back in Central, I don't want anything happening to you. _Dismissed_." Roy says as he places his hands in front of him.

"Yes sir." Veronica and Jean say in unison, knowing it to be no use to argue with Roy.


	2. CH 2

**A/N: **I admit this is _super short_! But I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger, plus I wanted to post something by the end of the night and well it's now 11:11. I should be in bed already and this is all I have for now ^.^ Please review! Next chapter will be up by Friday.

* * *

><p>Veronica looks towards Jean, who's walking in front of her with his hands in his pockets.<p>

"Why so down, LT?" She joking pokes at Jean, trying to get a rise out of him.

"Your brother is the _devil_!" He shouts, throwing his hands up in the air. Veronica jumps slightly as he turns around abruptly to face her. "This is the third date with Holly I've missed with because of him. I'm going to die alone. I'll die alone and it's _your_ fault."

"How is it my fault?" She says, her eyebrows furrowing.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be on a date right now." He pouts and crosses his arms.

"If I had half a mind I would freeze you right now!" Veronica fumes, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Wow, you really are a miniature Roy. Just _different_."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Do you want to go on your date with this Holly or not because you can go now if you want and let me walk home by myself. Then this whole thing will be solved and—"

"Or," Jean interrupts her rant, "I can take _you_ on a date."

"Wha—at?" Veronica, for the first time in her life, is at a loss for words.

"Well, Holly probably left about an hour ago and the reservations still hold until midnight." He explains, but fumbles slightly when he sees her expression. "I mean—unless you'd rather go home?"


End file.
